


The Crown and The Cross

by stodgysays



Category: Three Musketeers - Fandom, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Tim Curry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: Temptation...the urge is too great to ignore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Three Musketeers (1993).

_My Dearest Louis,_

_I am writing to you to confess my treachery and adultery-_

The Queen rested her pen down on the paper not knowing how to proceed.  She squeezed her eyes shut as the memory of the day's earlier encounter flooded back to her.  

\- - - - - -

Cardinal Richelieu watched her bathe - drinking in her delicate curves.  Creeping behind her, he wrapped a robe around her wet form.  Anne gasped seeing his hands in place of her maid's.  

"What are you doing here?"

The Cardinal began, "Forgive me, your majesty.  I need your help. And could not, in good conscience, wait another minute."

Lifting her robe to turn away, "On what matter?"

He continued, "I'm worried about The King's happiness."

"In what way?" Anne grew impatient. 

"I'm afraid he's fallen into a dreadful melancholy and wished to postpone his birthday celebration."  The Cardinal slowly approached her.

"Perhaps he's more concerned with more important matters, like the coming war with England."

"Which is exactly why the celebration must be held: to show the world that the King of France can face an enemy on any field, to show France who is King. He will listen to you."  

Anne nodded once in agreement, "I will talk to him."  

"Thank you," he slithers closer to her.  "I've always said that you are as intelligent as you are beautiful."  His hand brushed a wet strand of her hair behind her ear. 

Anne turned away, "I'm not worthy of such a compliment."

"Ah, but you are."  His voice was velvetty smooth.  "It is difficult to be a man in the service of God.  It is assumed that certain...wants, desires are voids from my existence.  But, after all, I am still a man."

"Your sacrifice brings you closer to God."

"Yes.  But it is not God to whom I wish to be close. I want you to consider, to know all that we might accomplish together. For France."  It struck a nerve in The Queen.  "I think you should leave."  Heat bubbled inside of her core.  

The Cardinal stormed off not before spinning around to face her.  "Remember, kings come and kings go, but one thing remains the same, and that is me."  

"Stop." Anne approached him.  "You will never speak to me in that tone again."  She opened her robe and allowed it to fall to the ground.  His eyes fixated on her naked body. 

She hoped the view would be enough to call his bluff, but he stepped closer to her.  He grasped her face in his hands to tilt her neck upward as his tongue ran its way down her neck, between her breasts and to her belly.  He went to his knees and grasped Anne's thighs as his tongue invaded her mound.  Letting out a shallow breath, she felt the sensation of his mouth drinking her in.  She bit her lip feeling the intense pleasure of his tongue against her apex. His facial hair rubbed against her inner thighs snapping her back to the realization of the sin she was committing. Swiftly, she snatched her robe and turned away from Richelieu. 

She heard his throaty chuckle, "You taste delectable. I will anticipate your next bath."

\- - - - - -

Anne lifted the letter to her lit flame and watched the paper burn.   _This desire will kill me._ She began another.  

_My Dearest Louis,_

_I wish you the happiest of birthdays.  I do hope I may accompany you to your celebration._

_Your faithful wife and Queen,_

_Anne_


	2. At the Queen's service

A nasty rumor spread through the kingdom, and to the misfortune of The King and Queen; the rumor happened to be true.  They had not truly consumated their marriage.  After the wedding night, it was custom for the wedding bed to be examined the next day for signs of marital affairs to which it, indeed, had droplets of blood upon the sheets.  Yet, weeks later, an intoxicated chambermaid allowed it to slip to a chef's assistant that she was instructed to cut her hand over the bed creating the charade.  Anne tried to coax Louis into making love to her several times, but he shied away from any true intimacy.  If the rumor was confirmed, their marriage would be proven illegitimate and Austria would have cause to sever ties with France.  In a short matter of time, a doctor was headed to the castle to properly examine the Queen's virtue. 

Anne stepped out of the bath to be greeted by her warm robe.  She did not shudder when she saw Cardinal Richelieu's hand snaking around her shoulder.  Staring straight ahead, Anne spoke, "I have a proposition for you."

The Cardinal let out a throaty laugh causing Anne's skin to pebble under her robe.

"I need you to take something from me that should already have been taken. My reputation as queen is at stake."  She wrapped the ties of her robe tightly before turning to face him.  "Will you bed me?"  Her eyes looked down before meeting his intensive stare.

"Then it is true."  Richelieu's grin spread.  "My poor Queen.  How would your father react to the knowledge of his daughter not fulfilling her duty?  And now, you have involved a member of the Church.  You really are in quite a predicament."

Turning towards her vanity, Anne began combing out her damp hair.  "I thought this would be to your liking, especially, after your declaration of desire for me."  

His mouth is close to her ear, "What you are asking for is a political favour.  How offensive, my Queen. You misunderstand my needs as a man."

"My apologies, then.  Please leave."  But, Richelieu planted his hands on the Queen's vanity trapping her.  Her back pressed flush against his chest.  "Beg me."

She stretched her face around to look at him. Her chest heaved. "Sleep with me."  

He gave her an expectant look, so Anne continued.  "Please, sleep with me."  

"My Queen, neither of us will be sleeping."  Anne heard rustling behind her and felt his hands dragging their way up her legs and under her robe.  One hand reached her sex and a finger began stroking her slit until she felt it glide in her opening.  Both embarrassment and pleasure flooded her.   Another hand pressed her back down against the vanity table as Richelieu used his knee to spread Anne's legs apart.  "Remember, you asked for this."  He whispered in her ear before entering her from behind.  Anne let out a scream.  The sharp pinching pain between her legs caused tears to form at the corners of her eyes.  He pumped into her slowly letting out soft groans of pleasure.  Her hope that it would end soon was replaced with a new found feeling.  The pain grew into an aching need.  With each thrust, she anticipated the next and then the next.  She moaned and rolled her hips back into him.  His throaty chuckle returned as he rewarded her by slamming into her harder.  A few more hard thrusts sent her over the edge as she clawed the table. He finished short after, and Anne felt a rush of air as he swept away from her.  

"The Queen is in my debt," Richelieu stated before leaving her chamber.  Still catching her breath, Anne didn't seem to mind.  

 


End file.
